


i've seen ghosts before

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Parent Ray Molina, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Multi, Post-Canon, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), they both deserve better parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: It's the day after the Oprheum! Time for some band bonding :)Or... family bonding?Julie and the boys find out Ray and Carlos can see them. What now?
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Carlos Molina & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie
Series: Still Standing Tall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 421





	i've seen ghosts before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is going to be a part of a series! All of the one shots that are a part of this collection will be connected. 
> 
> The series will just be Season 2 speculation :)
> 
> Also, I'm aware this is rushed and short. I just got an idea and wanted to set the base for it, the next part will come before Saturday my lovelies :)

Julie shut the front door and smiled as she took in the flowers Nick had given her. Yeah, she turned him down because he deserved more than someone who was also crushing on a dead bandmate- but her feelings for him didn’t just magically disappear either. At least this issue was a normal 16 year old problem, minus the dead bandmate part. 

“What’cha got there?” Luke questioned as he poofed beside her.

“Flowers from,” she hesitated for a moment. “A classmate who enjoyed our performance.”

“Oh,” he relaxed. “Anyways, I was thinking we could take a band bonding day so that we could unwind from last night. Speaking of which, we all slept last night! It was amazing,” he sighed wistfully. “But now Reg wants to try eating.” Luke shrugged before hopping up on the kitchen island. “I wouldn’t mind that either, to be honest.”

Julie rolled her eyes before responding, “There’s some hotdogs in the bottom drawer you boys could boil up and try.”

Luke recoiled as if he’d been slapped. “That’s not funny, we were hoping you knew how to make pancakes.” Julie laughed and shook her head.

“My dad’s bringing home pizza, Carlos had his last soccer game this morning,” she said. 

“Awesome,” he laughed. “I’ll go let the boys know.” He poofed out of the kitchen while Julie put the flowers in a purple vase. 

The front door opened, alerting Julie that her dad and brother were home. The smell of pizza wafted towards the kitchen when the boys poofed in beside her. “Hey mija, I got…” Her father's voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen and saw his daughters three bandmates crowded around her. “Hello boys, Julie didn’t mention you guys coming over.” The band just stood there, shell shocked. 

“You can see me?” Reggie asked earnestly. When Ray nodded, clearly confused, Reggie jumped up and stood directly in front of him. “Hi, I’m Reggie! We spend a lot of time together, also you’re like an amazing dad- we’re like the same person to be honest-” Reggie was cut off by Julie.

“Sorry about him, uh can we talk? Privately?” Ray nodded, still confused and looking slightly concerned. He followed Julie into the living room and she sat down. Explaining everything from finding the demo to the Orpheum. “And now I guess they’re visible to others now?” Julie shrugged.

“I want to be upset and confused,” Ray said. “But everything just makes so much sense now and these boys brought music back into your life I, I’m just glad you met them.”

“Me too,” Julie smiled. 

“And just to be clear, your door now stays open at all times and I’ll get an air mattress for the studio.”

Julie blushed before hugging her father. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime, mija. Anytime.”

Their embrace was cut short when Reggie ran into the living room with Carlos on his shoulders. “We can touch others now Jules! Look at us! Look at us!” Julie smiled fondly while Luke and Alex just shook their heads apologetically. 

“Nice to officially meet you sir,” Alex held out a hand. “I’m Alexander.” Julie looked confused at the exchange but didn’t say anything when Luke gave her a look that said ‘Later’. “But I go by Alex.”

Ray accepted the boy’s hand and smiled, “Please, for the love of god, call me Ray. Nice to officially meet you too, Alex.” Seemingly satisfied with his introduction, Alex stepped back as an invitation for Luke to introduce himself.

“Hey, Mr. Molina,” Luke waved bashfully. “Thank you so much for being cool ‘bout this. I know it’s weird.”

“No worries, and please call me Ray. You guys are part of the family now.”

Reggie looked up, “Really? That is super cool! My father sucks compared to you Ray.”

Ray made a face of concern, but before he could say anything, Luke spoke up. “Your dad sucks compared to everybody Reg.”

Reggie laughed before saying, “Well I dunno. Alex’s might’ve been worse with the whole ‘You’re not my son anymore’, ‘Get out of my house’, and the iconic, ‘We’ll be praying for you’. But I digress.”

Luke shot Reggie a look when Alex spoke up. “They hated me being in a rock band, it ruined their ‘image’,” Alex said while laughing nervously. 

Julie looked confused before Alex looked at her and shook his head. Nodding in understanding, Julie changed the topic. “Should we get the boys enrolled in school?” That was followed with a groan from Luke, a cheer from Reggie, and a grateful look from Alex.

“That sounds like a lot of legal trouble,” Ray said while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I think we’re ignoring the bigger problem,” Luke said. “Are we alive?”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Julie said. “You guys can still teleport and stuff.”

“She has a point,” Alex said.

Ray blinked and Carlos fell to the floor. “Carlos, you okay mijo?” Ray asked.

“M’fine,” Carlos said as he stood up. “Where did the boyband go?”

“Who you callin’ boyband, shortstack?” Luke challenged. Julie sighed and went to grab Luke’s hand but groaned when it passed through.

“They’re only visible when they’re tangible apparently.” Julie looked over at Reggie who was trying to check for injuries on Carlos. “Reggie, he can’t see or hear you. Plus he said he’s fine, it’s not your fault.”

“Doesn’t mean I still don’t feel bad, Jules. He’s like the little brother I never had and I almost cracked his head open,” Reggie said. “That’s it, we have to figure out how to control this. And tell Carlos no more piggy back rides until we do.” Julie laughed lightly and passed on the message to Carlos. 

“So what now?” Alex asked.

“I still want to try eating,” Reggie said. The rest of the band looked at him with exasperated expressions. “What? That pizza smells good and it’s getting cold.”

A fond smile etched it’s way onto Julie’s face. 

They would be okay.


End file.
